Real friends are forever
by Mrs.LegolasGreenleaf0971
Summary: Bella and Leah are best friends. But what happens when Bella phases and Leah commits suicide? Will Bella get the brother and sister relationship she's always wanted with Paul?
1. Chapter 1

Real friends are forever.

Chapter one.

"Leah hurry up! We're going to be late!" I yelled to my best friend Leah Clearwater. We were on our way to school and Leah was dreading it. You see, Leah is overweight and she gets teased for it. She also has glasses and braces. So naturally, she is the perfect target for school bullies. I get bullied too because I hang out with her. My name is Isabella Marie Lahote and I am five foot four and have long black hair. My skin is tanned and I have brown eyes. I have a twin brother named Paul Nathaniel Lahote and my parents names' are Charlie and Sarah Lahote. My brother is one of those people who loves cars and has a hot-temper. I am the exact replica of him just in girl form. I am bitchy and if you mess with me you're going down. I love to work on cars just as much as my brother does and nobody doubts I could beat the crap out of them. Not even Paul doubts it. That's why he bullies us at school because I won't beat him up. I usually wait until we get home to do that. Don't get me wrong, I love my brother. He's like my other half. But sometimes, he's really just a jerk. That's how everyone knows we are twins. We look and act exactly the same. That's why I think my brother is the best brother in the world. He tries to stick up for me if other people mess with me, but he's always too late. The person that was messing with me is already on the ground before he can get there. That is pretty much all the reasons I love Paul.

Leah looks like me too except she is overweight. I try helping her get back into shape, but she says she doesn't want any help. I just recently found out that she has been cutting herself. Let's just say that you were glad that you weren't here when it happened. I completely flipped. The weird thing was, I started shaking really hard when I found out. I have been trying to get her to stop ever since I found out. Every time I think she has stopped, I find her in the bathroom, doing it again. Sometimes I get so mad, I don't talk to her for a week or so. Then I start to feel bad because I know that besides Seth, her brother, and Embry, my crush, I'm her only friend. Every time I do that, I realize how much she means to me and how much I love her. She's my best friend so I always end up talking to her. Gotta love my friends.

_Thanks for reading guys! This is my first fanfic and I hope you like it!_

_Don't forget to review!_


	2. Chapter 2

Real friends are forever.

Chapter two.

We had finally got into the car and we were on our way to school. I could tell Leah didn't want to go because she was chewing her nails. She always chews her nails when she is nervous. I could tell that she was thinking hard because her forehead was all wrinkled up. I decided to see what was up. "What's wrong Leah?" I asked. "I was just thinking about how much easier your life and everyone else's lives would be if I was dead. I mean the only reason you get bullied is because of me. If I wasn't here you wouldn't get bullied. It's my fault the only friends you have are Embry, me, and my brother." She said rather seriously. I slammed on the breaks. I got out of the car and opened Leah's door to get her out of the car. I pulled her out and stood her face to face with me. Right here is one of the times you could automatically tell I was Paul's sister. I was about to use one of my deadly powerful weapons: my temper. "Why would you even THINK about suicide? You really want to end your life because of some stupid bullies? What the hell are you thinking? If you want to do something that selfish, then go ahead. I'm not going to stop you. But if you do, I want you to think about all your friends and family. I'm not going to stop you." I said sharply. There I go again. I thought in the back of my head. I was shaking again. What is wrong with me? I turned around to go to the driver's side when I swore I saw a ginormous wolf in the woods. I blinked twice to see if I was going crazy, but it was gone. I got in the car and started to drive to school again. Boy, this was going to be a long day.

_Love it? Hate it? Please review so I know what you think! Thanks for reading!_


	3. Chapter 3

Real friends are forever.

Chapter three.

We had gotten to school and I saw Leah take a deep breath. "It's ok Leah. You can do this. It's only for a few hours. Besides, do you really think I'm going to let them bully you?" I asked. "No not really. I guess I'm just nervous. I really don't like your brother." She said. "Oh he just does it because of me. He likes to bug me. Besides you can't hate him without hating me because he's just a male version of me. I mean we both have the same temper and hot-headedness. He knows I'll beat the crap out of him when we get home." I said chuckling. She smiled. "Well let's go. The first bell is going to ring soon. We got out and started to walk to the school. We got to our lockers and got all the books and supplies we would need for class. As we were walking to our first hour, Leah tensed. My brother and his friends were waiting at the end of the hall for us. "Hey look, it's the fat twins." Paul said. "Hey Paul, one, I'm not fat, two, you're my twin brother so you're pretty much calling yourself fat." I said smirking bigger. "Look, she's in denial." Paul said with fake concern. "Yes Paul, I am in denial. Because I know I have a stupid inconsiderate jerk like you for a twin brother." I snapped. "Yeah right, you're lucky you have a brother like me." He taunted. "Yeah, I'm sooo lucky. I get to hear you screw a different girl every night. So you're right. I'm just sooo lucky." I said sarcastically. "See I knew you would confess someday." He said smirking. "Ugh you are so irritating! Maybe I'll just murder you in your sleep or something." I groaned. "How are you going to do that? You have no way to get into my room." He said. "I can just wait to the days you come and help me get through my nightmares." I said. "Dude you help her through her nightmares?" Jarred asked laughing. "Yep because my nightmares are me reliving losing my twin to your stupid group. Almost every night I have the same dream. The first day Paul started bullying me. The first day I lost my twin to a bunch of inconsiderate jerks!" I yelled. I was really mad. I started shaking again. What is up with me shaking when I get mad? I stomped out of the school and went to my car.

_Thanks for reading! Love it? Hate it? Please review!_


	4. Chapter 4

Real friends are forever.

Chapter four.

I stomped out to my car and opened the hood. I was just like Paul. Had to tinker with my car when I was angry. I was still shaking and I couldn't calm down. "I always knew you would turn out like me." I heard a cocky voice say from behind me. "And what's that supposed to mean Paul?" I snapped. "Well I was angry so I came out hear to do the exact same thing." He said. "Well Paul, if you haven't noticed, I am just a female version of you. I look and act just like you. Hot-headedness and all." I stated. I started shaking even harder. I looked at Paul and he looked alarmed.

"Bella I think you need to come for a walk in the woods with me." He said sounding alarmed. "And what are you going to do while you're there? Murder me? I don't think so." I snapped. "I didn't want to have to do this but you are leaving me no choice." Paul said to himself. He walked over and threw me over his shoulder. "Put me down this instant!" I screamed. "No." he said. "Right now Paul or I swear." I stated. I started to hit him on the back while trying to kick him in the face. "Bella stop now." He growled. "Don't you dare growl at me Paul Nathaniel." I snapped. "Well shut up and calm down and maybe I won't." he said. That just made me even madder. By that time we were pretty far into the woods. He put me down. "What the hell was that for?" I growled out. "You looked a little sad. So I thought I'd cheer you up." He said grinning. That was the last straw. All of a sudden, I exploded into a giant wolf. I flipped out.

"What the hell is happening to me?" Bella.

"Calm down. It's going to be ok. What's your name?" Sam. "Why are you in my head?" Bella. "Just calm down and we'll explain it later. But first we have to know your name." Sam. "Bella." Bella. "Bella Lahote?" Sam. "How?" Bella. Just then Paul's voice entered my mind. "Watsup little sis?" Paul. "What's up is I am a giant freaking wolf! That's what's up." I mind screamed. "Jeez. You don't have to be such a drama queen." Paul. "Paul, I swear as soon as I am human again, I'm kicking your sorry ass." Bella. "Now will someone tell me how the hell I am supposed to turn back?" Bella. "Just think about being human." Sam. I thought of Leah but my mind kept wandering to the day I found out she cut herself and I kept getting angry all over again. So finally I resolved to think about Rachel and Rebecca. Rach and Beck are Jacob Black's six year old twin sisters. They are like my own kids and I love them to death. I usually baby-sit them and they have called me mama ever since their mom Sally died. I immediately turned human and noticed I was naked. I quickly hid behind a tree until two guys in cut off shorts came out of the woods. One of them was Paul and the other one was Sam Uley. What the hell was he doing here? "What do you guys want?" I snapped. "Well I came to give you these but if you don't want them then that is all right with me." Paul said innocently while holding up my clothes. "Give me the damn clothes." I snapped. He threw the clothes to me and I quickly got dressed. Then, I walked over to Paul and kneed him in his man parts. "That's for what you said a few minutes ago." I said. "Now I want you to explain what is going on RIGHT NOW! And I need it to be quick because I have to go pick up Leah from school so we can go to the gym." I snapped. Jeez I was definitely having a bad day.

_Thanks for reading! Sorry the first few chapters were short. They will start to get longer once the story progresses. Please review!_


	5. Chapter 5

Real friends are forever.

Chapter five.

I was sitting in the middle woods with my brother and Sam. "Well first off, you aren't allowed to hang out with Leah or any other humans anymore." He said. "What about Rachel and Beck?" I asked. "No I'm sorry. Not until you get your temper under control." He said. "Wait! Who the hell do you think you are telling me who I can and can't hang out with? Well screw you because I can hang out with whoever I want!" I yelled in Sam's face. "Jeez Paul. You were right when you said she acts exactly like you. You said the exact same thing when you first phased." Sam said. "You are talking to Paul about how alike we are and you don't even care that I lost my best friend! Does anyone get more selfish than that?" I screamed in his face. I started to stomp off but Sam stopped me. "Bella come back right now." He said. For some reason I felt like I had to listen to them. It took him two hours to explain everything that has happened. After he was finished he called my mom. "Hello?" he said. My mom said a few things to her then finished. "Well I was just calling to inform you that Bella has phased." He said. A few more things for my mom. "Ok thanks." He said and hung up. "Oh and from now on, you have to sit with us at lunch and you also have to tell Leah you can't be friends with her anymore." He said. "No because I will not bully her while you guys do. If I tell her I can't be friends with her then she will commit suicide. She has been thinking very seriously about it and I don't want to be the cause of her death." I snapped. He didn't say anything else. "Sam if you call yourselves the protectors of La push then why do you bully people? It doesn't seem like you're protecting anybody to me." I said and walked away. I drove home and stomped into the house. My mom and dad were there. "Hi honey. I made you some dinner. Are you hungry?" she asked. I decided to tell her what has been happening to Leah and I. I tried to tell her but every time I tried to say it I stopped short. I couldn't tell her. "I'm not hungry." I growled and stomped to my room. I sat on my bed and decided I would just tell Leah I couldn't be friends with her in a letter. I sat down and started to write. When it was done, I was shaking because I was mad at Sam for making me do this.

Dear Leah, I can't be friends with you anymore. I wish I could but I can't. I really hope you can have it in your heart to forgive me one day. I love you always.

Sincerely,

Isabella Marie Lahote.

No pain in the world could beat what I felt as I wrote this note. I slipped out the window and went to Leah's house. I put the note in her mailbox and ran home. I was ruining her life and I couldn't do anything about it. I hope she could understand. But at that moment, I knew she would never understand. It was my fault that her life was ruined.

_I hope you guys liked the story! Now I have a question. Who should I have Bella imprint on? Review and I'll try to figure out who it will be._


	6. Chapter 6

Real friends are forever.

Chapter six.

I was furious at myself and at Sam. He called himself a protector? I have never heard of a protector that bullies people. That stupid asshole! I really wanted to see Rachel and Beck. I missed them so much since I have phased and they keep calling to see if I could come give them makeovers. It breaks my heart to have to tell them no. I can almost see the pouts on their faces when I tell them no.

I hate myself for hurting Leah. I have to go to school today because I have missed so many days. I had to stay home because I have a temper like Paul's and I can't control it. I wish that Sam would let me have some friends besides the pack. The only ones I have in the pack are Embry and Quil. They are new members like me so they haven't bullied me or Leah. Emily is also one of my best friends. Even though she is Sam's fiancée and I hate Sam, it's nice to have a girl to talk to. She's the one I go to when I am upset about Leah.

I got dressed and headed over to Quil's house to meet him and Embry to walk to school. They both know how it feels to have to quit being friends with someone because they have phased. I am often on patrol with the two of them because Sam knows that we get along. I guess you could call them my best friends though nobody could ever replace Leah.

We walked to school and went to our lockers. I had my locker moved away from Leah's so I wouldn't have to be so close to her. I looked over to see Paul taunting Leah. That made me furious! What was his freaking problem? Embry saw me shaking and put his hand on my shoulder. I shook his hand off and made my way towards Paul. I walked up to him and slapped him upside the head. "What is your problem you asshole?" I snapped. Leah looked surprised that I had stood up to her. I guess she had got the letter. "Will you stop doing that? I probably have a concussion because you hit me so much." He snapped. "Well maybe if you would stop bullying people then I wouldn't hit you." I snapped back. I was shaking now and Embry and Quil must have seen it because they came over and dragged me out of the school.

I phased as soon as I was in the woods. Embry and Quil phased with me.

"What right does he have to bully people when we are supposed to be the protectors?" I snarled.

"I don't know but I think we should tell somebody. Anybody have any clue who we can tell?" Embry asked. We thought for a moment then as if we had rehearsed it we all said the same thing at the same time. "Emily!" we said in unison. We ran to Emily's house and stopped right before we got there. "But isn't Emily watching her nephew or something?" Quil asked. "Oh yeah. Oh well, he'll be fine let's just go and tell her." I said. We all went behind separate trees to phase back and met at the same place once we had gotten dressed. We walked into Emily's house and said her name. "Hey Emily." I said. "Hey guys what are you doing out of school?" she asked. "Oh we just had to stop Bella from phasing and ripping Paul's head off in the hallway." Quil said chuckling. "Well anyway, we just had to talk to you about something." I said.

"Ok well we have to be quiet because Tyler's sleeping." She said. We went and sat down in the living room. "Now what do you guys want to talk to me about?" she asked. We started to explain. It took us a whole hour to explain what had happened and by the time we had finished, Emily was completely furious. "I am going to murder Sam and the rest of the pack for putting you two through hell like that. Especially Paul and Sam. Paul for what happened today and Sam because he should be stopping it instead of encouraging it.

"Thank you Emily. I haven't been able to talk to anyone but these two idiots here about anything. I really appreciate it." I said sincerely. Just then, Tyler started to cry. I jumped up. "Emily, can I pretty please get him? I miss little kids and I haven't been able to talk to them since I phased. Please, please?" I begged. "Go right ahead." Emily said laughing. I went and got him. He wasn't fully awake yet so I sat down and let him wake up. As soon as he woke up I picked him up and smiled at him. He opened his eyes all the way and looked into mine. As soon as I looked into his eyes my whole world shifted.

_Thanks for reading! What did you think of it? Review, review, review! _


	7. Author's note

Author's note.

I haven't been getting any reviews at all. So until I get at least ten reviews, I will not post the next chapter. Sorry but I need to know what you guys like and dislike so I can change it.

Thanks!

0971


	8. Chapter 7

Real friends are forever.

Chapter seven.

I was snapped out of my staring by Quil. "Oh shit. Sam is going to kill her if Emily doesn't first." he said. I realized what I had done and quickly turned to Emily. "Emily, I'm so sorry! I swear I didn't mean to! I'll fight it I promise!" I said getting hysterical. "Bella calm down. I'm not mad. I know you couldn't help it." she said soothingly. "But what about Sam?" I asked. "The only thing Sam's going to worry about is why the hell his imprint is so mad." she said. I laughed. "Thanks Emily." I said.

We sat there and talked for about an hour when I remembered something. "Hey Emily, didn't you say Tyler had a sister?" I asked. "Yeah. Her name's Taylor. Her and Tyler are twins." she said. "How old are they?" I asked. "They will be three in October." she said. "Ok well can you bring her next time you get Tyler? I want to meet her." I said. "Why sure. I'm actually going to pick her up in about an hour. She had a doctor's appointment and her mom has to work so I'm going to watch her while she works." she said. "Ok I was just wondering." I said. "Hey, can I watch Tyler while you go to get Taylor?" I asked. "Sure. you know where everything is." she said.

After the hour was up, Emily stood up and started to get her stuff together so she could go. "Ok guys, you know where everything is. If you get hungry there's food in the kitchen. And maybe if you're nice, Bella will cook for you." she said. "Emily, I burn water for Christ's sake. There is no way in hell I am cooking." I said. Emily laughed. "Well then you guys can eat sandwiches. But you guys have to promise not to blow up my house." she said and turned to me and Quil. "And you two, absolutely no pranking or starting fires. You got that?" she asked. "We promise." we said in unison. "Ok be good and don't hurt the baby." she said. She left and we went to the kitchen to get something to eat.

After we were finished eating we decided to take Tyler out to play. We played for about an hour when the smell hit me. "Bloodsucker." I growled. "Embry, take Tyler inside and don't let him out of your sight. Quil, you're coming with me." I said. "Why do I have to stay with the baby?" Embry asked. "Because the time hell freezes over is the time I am trusting Quil with a baby." I said. "Fine." he said.

Quil and I went outside and phased paying no attention to our clothes.

"Hey Quil you ready for some fun?" Bella.

"Hell yeah, let's go!" Quil.

That's the thing about Quil and I. even in serious conditions like this, we are always up for some kind of prank or anything dangerous. Sometimes I wish Quil was my twin instead of Paul. We chased the stupid bloodsucker all the way to Canada. We almost had her when she took off into the water.

When we got back to Emily's house, a very angry looking Emily was standing on the porch with a sheepish Embry and a very mud covered Tyler.

We went and got some clothes from the stash Sam left and phased back. We walked up to the house and stopped in front of Emily. "Where were you two and why in the world did you leave Tyler with this idiot?" she asked angrily. "We were playing outside with Tyler when we caught the scent of a bloodsucker around the house. So we left Tyler with Embry and took off after her. We chased her all the way to Canada before she took off into the water." I said. "We're sorry we left him here but there was no way in hell I was leaving Tyler here with Quil." I said. "It's ok. I was just worried." she said.

We went inside and I helped Emily clean Tyler up. After we were finished we went into the living room to talk. "Hey Emily, when is the rest of the pack going to get here?" I asked. "In about five minutes." she said. "Well I'm going to take a run for a few minutes before they get here. Anyone else want to come?" I asked. "I'll come." Embry said. We went and phased. We started to run. We left just in time to catch the scent of the bloodsucker again.

_Thanks for all the great reviews! I hope you liked this chapter. _

_If you have any suggestions on anything I should change just tell me!_

_Thanks for reading!_


	9. Chapter 8

Real friends are forever.

Chapter eight.

We took off after the red-head. "Jeez, this girl never gives up." I said.

We chased her until she stopped. I tackled her and bit her arm. I ripped her arm off and threw it to Embry. She picked me up and threw me into a tree. I yelped when I hit. I heard one of my ribs crack. I got up and ran at her again. I ripped her other arm off and ripped her leg off too. "Bitch, you're going down." she snarled. That made me even more mad. I ripped off her head and started to rip the rest of her up. When we were finished, we put all the pieces in a pile. I phased back and threw some clothes on real quick.

"She was a hard one to catch." I said. I gasped when I felt the pain in my ribs. Embry came up and started a fire. We threw all the pieces in the fire and started to walk back. I could barely walk. Embry picked me up bridal style and started to run back to Emily's. "Jeez Bells, what have you been eating?" he asked grinning. I slapped him upside the head. "Quit calling me fat." I growled. We got to Sam's house and Embry sat me down. I tried to walk but it still walk. I put my arm around Embry's shoulder and he helped me walk to the couch and sit down. "What happened?" Emily asked worried. "That stupid leech again." I gasped. "We chased her for a while and finally we were able to kill her but not before she threw me into a tree and snapped one of my ribs." I gasped, still breathing hard. "Here I'll go get something to wrap around it." she said. She left and Sam instantly stood up. "Why didn't you guys wait for us?" he asked. "We were just going out for a run when we caught the scent. Do you really think I want to chase bloodsuckers rather than just running?" I snapped. "Quit talking tome like that." he said. I jumped up then gasped. "You quit talking to me like that! I hate you and this stupid pack! The only thing you care about is yourself! You're a selfish jackass and you have no right to talk to me like that!" I screamed.

Tyler started crying then. I went over and picked him up. He immediately calmed me down. He had stopped crying so I put him on my side. I guess Sam could tell by the way I was looking at him that I had imprinted. "What the hell? You are not allowed to touch or see him ever again and that's an order." he snapped. I didn't want to but I put him down. He started crying again and I really wanted to pick him up but I couldn't. I guess Taylor heard her twin because she woke up crying too. "Bella can you get her?" Emily yelled from the other room. I walked over and picked her up. I went back to where Sam and Paul were standing. "Are you done screaming at me?" I

snapped. I turned to Paul and that's when I noticed the way he was staring at Taylor. "Well look at that. Paul imprinted." I said. I went and picked Tyler up because he was still crying. I had a baby on each hip. "Bella put them down! Neither you nor Paul are allowed to even touch them again! I will not have my niece and nephew with two losers like you!" he said. I started shaking and Emily picked that time to walk in. "Samuel Uley! From what I heard, you are the loser! Bullying innocent humans! You are a inconsiderate asshole and if you don't quit and take that order off both of them, it is over between us!" she snapped. I have never seen Emily that mad in my life. She was practically shaking as hard as I was. "Fine, you guys can touch and watch them. But if you hurt them one time then you both are dead." he said. "Just like you hurt Leah." I said. Just then the phone rang. "I'll get it." I said. I put the twins down and picked up the phone. "Hello?" I said. "Yes this is Seth Clearwater. Is Bella there?" he asked. "This is me, why?" I asked. He sounded like he had been crying. "Well L-Leah committed suicide this morning." he said and let out a sob. And just like that the whole world dropped from beneath me.


	10. Chapter 9

Real friends are forever.

Chapter nine.

"S-he she what?" I whispered. I could feel the sob building in my chest. I slid down against the wall. "She left all of us a note. We know about the bullying." he said. There was an intense pain in my chest. I have never in my life felt this much pain. "She can't be dead! She just can't!" I said sobbing. Everyone was staring at me now. "I'm on my way over now." I whispered still crying. I hung up the phone and ran out the door.

I got in my car and drove as fast as I could over to Leah's house. There was cop cars all around the house. Including my father's cruiser. I ran in the house to find my mom and dad sitting with Seth, Harry, and Sue. The only one not crying was my dad but he looked pretty close to bursting into tears.

"Please tell me it's not true. Please!" I whispered then burst into tears. I collapsed against the counter and just sat there crying. after I was finished, my eyes were almost swollen shut and were red and puffy. I finally had the courage to open the letter.

_Dear Bella,_

_I don't know what I did to make you mad but whatever it is, I'm sorry. You will always be like a sister to me. The night you left me the letter, I was devastated. I didn't know what I had done to you or why you hated me. I decided to end my life when I saw you hanging out with Sam Uley's gang. _

_I'm sorry for all the trouble I have caused you and I hope you have a good life. You'll always be my sister. I love you._

_Love,_

_Leah Dawn Clearwater._

This was my fault. I'm going to go beat the shit out of Sam Uley! I got up and I was shaking slightly. "I have to go." I whispered and ran out the door. When I got to Sam's house I didn't even stop to knock. Everyone from the pack was there. I walked straight to Sam. "Read this letter Sam! Look what you did to her!" I yelled. He took the letter and read it. "Because of you, my best friend is dead! I hate you! If you had just left me alone nothing bad would've happened!" I cried out. I slapped him hard. Right across the face. "I'm done with this pack! I don't care if I have to be alone but I am completely done with this pack! I am starting a new pack and I never want to see you again!" I snapped and stomped out of the house.

Everyone was stunned. I could tell because I couldn't hear a peep after I left. But somehow I felt free. Like I didn't have to listen to anyone anymore. And then I felt sad because I not only lost Leah, but I also lost my other two best friends, Quil and Embry. I phased and ran until I couldn't run anymore. I stopped somewhere in Canada and waited until I calmed down. I headed back and got home around dark. Paul was there. As was the rest of the pack. "Jeez! I can't even come to my own house without you guys being her!" I said exasperated. "Everyone except Embry and Quil needs to leave." I said. "No. this Is Paul's house too. We can be here whenever we want." Sam said. "Fine then. I'll leave." I said. "Asshole." I muttered as I walked by Sam. "What did you say?" he asked. "Oh nothing." I said. I decided to go and visit Emily. I walked into the house to find Emily freaking out. "What's wrong Emily?" I asked. "The leech took the twins!" she said. I immediately felt like I was drowning. Damn was my day taking a turn for the worst.

_Thanks for reading! If you have any suggestions on how everything should turn out review or pm me!_

_Review!_


	11. Sorry, another author's note

Author's note.

No reviews= no updates.

No updates= no story.

No story= sad readers.

Sorry guys but I will not be continuing my story until I get more reviews.

0971


	12. Chapter 10

Real friends are forever.

Chapter ten.

**First, I wanted to say thanks for all the wonderful reviews. And to all you people who wrote bad comments about me, I don't give a crap. If you don't have anything nice to say about my stories, don't read them. Now, on to the story.**

I stood in Emily's living room shaking and heart-broken. "Emily, I need you to get back. If you don't I am going to end up phasing too close and then Sam will kill me. So please just step back." I said. She slowly made her way to the other room and I tore out of there like a bat out of hell. I phased as soon as I got outside not caring if anyone saw me. I ran the fastest I have ever ran to my house. The pack and my parents were there. "Paul, we have to go now! A leech got the twins." I snapped and ran back outside. I knew Paul had followed me.

I took off following the leeches scent. The scent led me to a clearing where the red-haired bitch had both of the twins. We both immediately phased back. "Give us the twins now!" I snarled. I must have scared Tyler because he started crying. I immediately started to calm down. "It's ok, I won't let her hurt you." I said in a soothing voice to my imprint. "Give us the kids." I said calmer. "No I don't think I will." the leech said. "Give us the twins or I will get them from you the hard way." Paul growled. I jumped forgetting he was here. That was the first time he had said anything the whole time. "I'll make you a deal. You do something for me and I'll give you the twins. I'll give you one now and then after you are finished with the little task, I'll give you the other one. If you try to trick me, I turn the child. Got it?" the leech snarled. "Deal." I said before Paul could say anything. "Now give us the twins." I said.

"Oh but remember? I said you only get one twin. The other one stays with me until the jobs finished." she said.

I closed my eyes as I made the hardest decision of my life.

**Cliffhanger! Hope you guys liked it! Remember, if you don't have anything nice to say about my stories, buzz off. If you have any Ideas, pm me or review! REVIEW!**


	13. Chapter 11

Real Friends Are Forever.

Chapter eleven.

_Previously on real friends are forever, "I closed my eyes as I made the hardest decision of my life."_

"Paul, get Taylor and take her back to Emily's. I need to talk to the leech." I snarl. I couldn't believe I had just done it, but I had to let Paul get his imprint before I got mine. I didn't understand it, but it was just a gut feeling. "Hand her over. You want a deal, we'll make one. But first, you need to hand her over _right now!" _I snapped. "Fine. Come get her." She sneered. I carefully walked over to the twins trying not to startle them by any sudden movements. I picked Taylor up and carried her over to Paul. "Get her out of here now." I growl. He nods and walks slowly out of the clearing. "Now what do you want?" I growl.

"Well, I've got a little problem with the Cullens. They won't let me feed anywhere. So, I've decided to finish them off. I want you to lead them into this clearing next Saturday. There will be an army of newborns waiting for them. Oh and if you know what's good for the kid, don't do anything to interfere." She said smiling like an innocent little child. Before I could see what had happened, she had grabbed Tyler and was gone.

I felt like all the air had just disappeared from my lungs. I couldn't breathe. No matter how hard I tried, I couldn't get any air into my lungs. I tried to pull it together for Tyler, because surely he's feeling the pull of the imprint. I finally got some air into my lungs and started to walk back. I felt like I didn't have any reason to live. It took me an hour to get back. The whole pack was at Emily's and they were all checking Taylor over, making sure she wasn't hurt. They paused when I walked in. I knew that they were surprised by how….vacant I looked.

"Tyler?" Emily asked. I shook my head. "You didn't get him back? What kind of guardian are you? You imprinted on him not two days ago and you already got him kidnapped?" Sam snapped, standing up. That was the last straw. I stood up and threw him against the wall. "How dare you! I did everything I could. Do you really think I just walked away without trying? I have a deal made to get him back. You have _no clue_ what I'm going through. I let Paul get Taylor because I'm not selfish. You will never know the complete _hell_ I am going through. Never! I feel like I have no reason to move on let alone _live._ Everything I had, gone! Flew straight out the window. So until you know what I'm going through, I suggest you leave me the hell alone, because I am literally a hair's width away from snapping and hurting anyone and everyone who steps in my path until I get him back." I snarl right in his face. I have finally realized just how out of control I am and just how selfish I am. I have just agreed to send seven innocent people off to their deaths without blinking. I let Sam go and ran. I ran away from everything that was hurting me, from everything I was mad at. I was crying. I couldn't breathe. I was seriously thinking about killing Sam. He should have been with his imprint than at my house trying to make me mad. Everything leads straight back to him. Then I realized something. The leech that had Tyler, was the same leech me and Embry had killed in the woods the other day. She had somehow come back from ashes to terrorize me.

It all made sense to me now. Taha Aki had decided that since I was the only girl in history to phase, that I was a freak. He had decided to get rid of me. Either that or make my life a living hell. I huffed and rubbed my eyes. I needed to go visit some people. I got up and started to run. When I got to the house, I ran up and knocked.

"I can't believe I'm doing this. Guess everyone needs help from their enemy every once in a while. The head leech answered the door. "Can I help you?" he asked. "Yes, my name is Isabella Lahote and I am a part of the La Push wolf pack and I was wondering if I could talk to you?" I asked stiffly.

"Sure, come on in." he said. I walked in, tense. "Please sit down." He says. "I don't want to offend you or anything but I don't really think I can do that. The smell is not very….pleasant." I said uncomfortably. He nods.

"What would you like to talk about?" he asks. "Well, you may want to get your whole family down here for this." I said. And just like that, everybody was down here.

"Well, do you know the Quileute legend about imprinting?" I ask. They all nod. "Well, two days ago, My twin brother and my three year old imprints were kidnapped by a nomad. She had red hair red eyes. Well, the reason why this freaked me out a little bit was because a day before they took him, we killed and burned her. This morning, we met up with her and she made us make a deal, but she would only give us one of the twins. I made my brother Paul, take his imprint Taylor. I have been living in my own personal hell for almost twelve hours. The reason I came was because I need your help. The deal I made with her was I was to lead you into a clearing so she could kill all of you with a newborn army." I pause and the blonde girl snarls. "I know you guys can understand why I did it. I have spent all day trying to figure out a way that I could get my imprint back and keep you guys alive. The only problem is, my plan involves you and my pack forming an alliance and I doubt they will agree to that. I need your help. I would not be here if I wasn't so desperate to get him back. She told me if I tried to do anything to stop her, she would kill him. If you help me get him back, I will make sure every one of you live. I swear to it." I said, feeling weak. I was a coward. "I guess Taha Aki really is trying to make my life a living hell." I grumble to myself.

The head vamp looks up.

"We'll do it." He says.

**Thanks for reading! Hope you liked it!**


	14. Chapter 12

Real Real friends are forever.

Chapter twelve.

I was surprised. I hadn't expected them to agree that easily. I figured they would hate me for putting them in danger. "W-what?" I stuttered. "Well, we know how much you hate us. So, you must really need help if you came to us. And that baby doesn't deserve to be brought into this supernatural world like he already has been. So, we'll help you." the head vamp said.

I smiled. "Thank you." I said. "Oh and one more question. Why did you say Taha Aki was out to get you?" he asks, curiously. I smile bitterly. "Well, that's just my pathetic theory about why my life's a dump." I said laughing bitterly. They nod. I'm about to add something when I hear it. A growl. A _wolf_ growl.

"We have company. Can I excuse myself for a moment?" I ask stiffly. "Go ahead." Vampy says. My new nickname for him. I stomp out the door. "What do you want Sam?" I growled at the black wolf standing in the yard. He growled again. "I'm not phasing Sam. So if you want to talk to me, you better phase back." I growl. He turned around and walked off into the woods. He came back a few minutes later. "What are you doing here?" he snapped. "Trying to get your nephew back." I snarl. "What does this have to do with them?" he growled. "I needed their help considering I can't be in the same room with you for five minutes without almost killing you. Besides, I told you, I quit the pack. You are no use to me." I growl.

"Well, he's my nephew. This involves me too." He snapped. "Well why aren't you doing anything about it?" I exploded. "You didn't even move a muscle when I told you they were kidnapped. Paul and I went out there _alone_ and got Taylor back. And even then you yell at me for getting them kidnapped. What do you want from me Sam? I am sixteen years old. I am a freak. The only girl in history to phase. And now I have to deal with my imprint being kidnapped, my best friend being dead, and I have to deal with a jerk like you that cares for nobody but yourself and your imprint! Well here's a news-flash for you: the world doesn't revolve around you. right now, we need to focus on getting Tyler back. So you have two choices. You can get over yourself and help me or you can let me deal with it my way. Your choice, but either way, the Cullens are the ones that are getting hurt In this situation. We need their help Sam. So suck it up and quit being stupid!" I say, my voice rising to a yell.

He looked shocked. I had just made him look ridiculous in front of the enemy. I could tell he was furious, but I had the advantage. I had lost my imprint and I wasn't about to let anyone tell me that it was my fault. "I'm the one being stupid? I had to order Paul not to come because he was so worried about you. If anybody's stupid it's you. Running straight to the leeches." Sam growls. "Well those _leeches_ are the only chance of getting your nephew back. So deal with it." I snap. "Fine. But when Tyler gets hurt, the blame is all on you." Sam growled.

"It was already on me Sam, remember? You said so yourself. I'm a lousy protector. I already knew that. But at least I'm trying to get him back. Unlike you!" I snap. "Just stop! I am sick and tired of you yelling at me! I'm older than you and I'm the alpha. You can't boss me around!" he snapped. "You already forgot didn't you? I quit the pack two days ago you idiot." I snapped.

"Well, then I guess you're not coming to the next pack meeting." Sam said. I sighed. "You know what, I'll make you a deal. If you just shut up for one week and help me find your nephew, you can hate me all you want after that. But right now, I need some help. If it was Emily that was taken by the leech, you would be doing the same exact thing. Now, since when did Paul care so much about me?" I ask.

The emptiness was horrible. It was like I was being swallowed up by it. I was snapped out of my thinking by Sam. "Fine. I'll make the deal with you. Now tell me your plan."

**Hope you liked it! Review or PM me if you have any ideas!**


End file.
